Reasons
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Alasan mengapa seorang Draco Malfoy tidak bisa bersamanya. Tapi, pada akhirnya, keduanya bersama kembali, kan? / Gadis itu menampakkan senyum terbaiknya. Senyum yang mampu membuat seorang Malfoy Junior itu jatuh dan jatuh semakin dalam atas pesonanya. / SUPER ULTIMATE MEGA SHORT ONESHOOT! / RnR? :3


Reasons

Harry Potter © Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Reasons © Cherish Marcella

Draco – Hermione

Enjoy

Lelaki itu termenung di tengah gelapnya malam, tak menunjukkan sikap acuh akan angin malam yang mencumbu kulitnya. Dia menghela napasnya yang terasa begitu berat. _Lagi-lagi._

Mengapa dia tak bisa bersama_nya_? Meski hanya untuk sehari _saja_? Hanya sehari, dan dia akan melepaskannya bersama lelaki lain. Tetapi, bahkan keduanya tak akan akrab bila berada di satu ruangan yang sama. Serta, alasan-alasan yang tak ada habisnya.

Alasannya? Banyak.

Pertama, status darah. Nah, ini yang membuat Draco—nama lelaki itu—harus menjaga jarak dengan gadis itu. Darah murni dan darah lumpur. Jelas keduanya adalah perbedaan kasta yang begitu jauh.

_Jangan sampai ada darah lain selain darah murni di pohon keluarga kita! _Draco mengingat jelas kalimat itu. Jeritan nyaring Aunt Bella membuat penghuni Manor membutuhkan penyumbat telinga detik itu juga. _Kalau perlu, hancurkan, asingkan, bunuh perlahan-lahan dengan cruciatus, kemudian gunakann Avada Kedavra!_

Draco meringis. Tapi, dirinya tahu pasti bahwa hal itu tak akan menjadi masalah besar. Lagipula, status darah yang dicetuskan oleh Salazar Slytherin sudah dihapuskan sejak perang besar Hogwarts berakhir. Ditambah, Aunt Bella dan si-tanpa-hidung sudah lenyap, bergabung bersama leburan tanah.

Sebenarnya, Draco cukup bersyukur karna Aunt Bella tak menikah dengan Voldemort. Hih, siapa yang mau tetap hidup bila Voldemort menjadi pamanmu? Draco merinding.

Cukup basa-basinya.

Jadi, masalah pertama selesai, kan? _Secepat itu._

Kedua, asrama.

Nah, mungkin ini yang cukup menyiksa. Hubungan ular dengan luak maupun elang _mungkin _dikatakan sudah berjalan 'lumayan' baik—setidaknya, tak ada adegan lempar-lemparan kutukan lagi. Bagaimana dengan hubungan ular serta singa? Cibiran, hinaan, tatapan merendahkan, serta sekian banyak kutukan berjalan setiap harinya antar kedua asrama itu.

Draco menghela napas.

_"Kenapa kau memilihnya ketimabng diriku, Granger?"_

_ "Karna aku singa, sama seperti dirinya, Malfoy."_

_ "Tak ada salahnya kau menerimaku!" seruan itu masih terekam jelas di benak Draco._

_ "Kau ular! Kau pikir, itu mungkin?"_

Ketiga, perbedaan mereka _terlalu _banyak.

Mengingat bahwa 'perbedaan akan saling melengkapi', jelas Draco memilih untuk tidak setuju. Bagaimana kalau keduanya berbeda di setiap sisi? Mereka berbeda terlalu banyak. Tidak mungkin bagi Draco untuk

Keempat, ayahnya.

Mungkin, ibunya akan setuju dengan apapun keputusan anak semata wayangnya. Bagaimana dengan ayahnya? Jelas ayahnya akan meng-cruccionya sampai puas, mencecokinya Ramuan Cinta—agar Draco mencintai Pansy Parkinson, wanita pilihan ayahnya (ayahnya bahkan berpikir bahwa Pansy akan menjadi istri yang baik!)—kemudian meng-avada kedavranya bila Ramuan Cinta seperti itu tak berefek baik kepada Draco serta Pansy.

Kelima, dia sudah dijodohkan.

Draco sudah dijodohkan. _Dengan siapa? _Astoria Greengrass! Wah, terkejut, ya? Ini salah satu alasan mengapa Draco tidak tahan di rumah. Dia akan diatur, disuruh ini-itu, diajari mantra hitam—dan bila Draco gagal untuk kali pertama, ayahnya akan menyiksanya sampai puas—dan semua jalan hidup Draco diatur oleh ayahnya.

Tapi, disinilah Draco sekarang. Berdiri di atas altar dengan bangga, menyisipkan cincin pusaka keluarga Malfoy ke jari manis gadis_nya_.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Hermione Granger? Dalam susah-senang, sakit-sehat, maupun miskin-kaya?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Hermione Jean Granger, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Draco Malfoy? Dalam susah-senang, sakit-sehat, maupun miskin-kaya?"

Gadis itu menampakkan senyum terbaiknya. Senyum yang mampu membuat seorang Malfoy Junior itu jatuh dan jatuh semakin dalam atas pesonanya. "Saya bersedia."

A/N : GAAAAHHH! ;A FAN FIC APA INI. KENAPA GAJE BANGET. -_- Sbenernya ini FF dibikin maksa, biar bisa menuhin gallery FFn saya ;_; gak nyangka hasilnya sedemikian buruk. #dicruccio HUWAAA, maafkan kenistaan saya yah ;_;V

Meskipun jelek, tetep review ya :3 DAAH!

Love,

Chantal.


End file.
